Fakemon: FF(TCG)
Base Set The newest generation of Fakemon is here! The elements of nature are surging with the playful Fernby, the protective Tyroast, the adorable Snorkat, and so many more! Explore the forests of life, hear the grinding of gears, and prepare for the adventure of a lifetime. Factro is here! This sets Booster Packs represent Fernby, Tyroast, Snorkat, Datawaste, and Oilbreaker. Mountain Anthem Are you ready for war? On Mount Crumblestone, two sides battle for supremacy: the frozen North led by the mighty Mountrain versus the rocky South led by the ferocious Rhyperior. The two sides are battling for control of the High Tide Valley, a major source of water of food. As the inhabitants of the valley get caught in the crossfire, there is only one way to end the suffering: deciding a winner of this epic struggle! Which side will you take? '' This sets Booster Packs represent Mountrain, Hamstone, Abomasnow, and Rhyperior. Mountrain '''EX', Abomasnow EX, Huntrig EX The Pokemon in this set are split into three groups: the North army, the South army, and the Bystanders. The card art for the armies relate to war while the Valley cards show the Fakemon suffering as a result of the conflict. The North army consists of Huskeen, Whistalker, Swinub, and Vanillice. The South army consists of Gemlin, Retorocal, Geodude, and Onix. The Valley Inhabitants consists of Chacritter, Sneasel, and Skitto. Parade of Light The jolly Sambamander has teamed up with dance master Maractus to hold a special party to celebrate Adorabear's birthday. All of Adorabear's friends are their to celebrate and he couldn't be happier. However, a nasty Panthrottle arrives to crash the party with a legion of Dark types. With Adorabear and his special day in trouble, heroes will rise and scores will be settled. Help Sambamander and Maractus fight for the right to party! This set's Booster Packs represent Sambamander, Maractus, Adorabear, and Panthrottle. Sambamander EX, Maractus EX, Panthrottle EX Theme Decks The party guests are Acigator, Genin, Healamb, Littleun, Cuffenix, Whismur, Pichu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Panthrottle's goons includes Poocheyena. Nature's Wrath A group of forest lovers are forming a special team called the Forest Defense Force to protect the woods of Factro from pollution. In order to gain this title officially, they must gain the approval of the legendary Pokemon Dresspect. Join them on their journey through the forest as they search for the mighty Guardian of Nature! This set's Booster Packs represent Dresspect, Doenger, Leavanny, and Seviper. Dresspect EX, Doenger EX, Manspy EX The Pokemon in this set include Moneybadger, Stinkama, Smitaphent, Beestie, Mantrick, Snipper, Caterpie, Mankey, Oddish, Bellsprout, Cherubi, Fletchling, and Ekans. Digital Age Deep within the research factory known as Outpost 46, researchers are trying to analyze various mechanical Pokemon to discover what makes them tick. But one of the Pokemon, Pixelance, escapes and sets all of his fellow Pokemon free to run amuck! In all this chaos, you have to help the researchers recapture all of the subjects and restore order to Outpost 46. Who knows? Maybe they'll even let you catch one or two of them. This set's Booster Packs represent Pixelance, Boogleeman, Bearblush, and Porygon. Retrojan EX, Porygon-Z EX The Pokemon in this expansion includes Pixelance, Boogleeman, Bearplush, Porygon, Gearistle, Robbit, Smitaphent, Gemlin, Raclass, Klink, Genesect, Magnemite, Elekid, Minin, Plusle, and Rotom Ancient Rebirth This set's Booster Packs represent Gardeity, Terradactyl, Aerodactyl, and Bastiodon. The Pokemon in this expansion includes Gardome, Terradactyl, Aerodactyl, Shieldeon, Orburst, Parapack, Terradactyl, Bloodcorn, Gauntlight, Golett, Deldum, Bronzor, Nosepass, Solrock, Lunatune, Axew, and Druddigon. Starry Night All of the Pokemon in Factro have their eyes on the sky as they wait eagerly for the Koria Meteor Shower. This special event happens once every 15 years, and you can join them and meet some nocturnal friends before the show! '' This set's Booster Packs represent Zodiot, Noctowl, and Ariados. Octeller '''EX', Stormurge EX, Gengar EX Theme Decks The Pokemon in this expansion includes Boofalo, Flopower, Murkrow, Zubat, Mismagius, Gastly, Emolga, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Oddish and Meowth. Fortune Voyage In the past, there was a mighty pirate known as Captain Do-Good. He had amassed a massive fortune and hid it somewhere. A gang of adventourers have found his map which reveals a previously unknown island called Do-Good Isle. This is likely the location of the treasure! But someone has leaked the map image to everyone. Now the race is on to find Do-Good's treasure. The Pokemon found on board the sailing ships includes Eevee, Snorkat, Mudkip, Gible, and Totodile. The Pokemon in the sea includes Sharkeep, Flowboat, Flopower, Stingprey, Sealiege, Carvahna, Qwilfish, and Horsea. The Pokemon on Do-Good island itself includes Acigator, Krabby, and Murkrow. Touchdown Rush The Forest Defense Force has discovered a threat to the jungles of Factro. They are a ruthless team of brutes who want to take over the world with the power of American Football: it's Team Touchdown! They are running around mind-controlling Pokemon to get the most powerful Pokemon ever to begin a war that they can win without fail! Join The FDF and defeat these evildoers before it's too late. The Pokemon that fight for FDF includes Snipper, Smelloss, Mantrick, Hamstone, Beestie, Boofalo, Snubull, Seviper, and Croagunk. The Pokemon that fight for Team Touchdown includes Rollion, Retorocal, Bearplush, Onix, Pawniard, Bagon, Sableye, and Yamask. Spirit Fright The grand attacks by Team Touchdown have failed. But amongst the rubble is the Soul Crypt, a sacred tomb containing a huge army of dark and evil Pokemon. The Mythical Pokemon Minnasoul, the guardian of that crypt, is gathering a team of trainers and Pokemon. Together, this team will force those bad Pokemon back where they belong! The Pokemon on the side of good includes Minnasoul, Chacritter, Super Fuzzy, Thunderwoman, Diabolitroll, Stinkama, Huskeen, and Phantump. The Evil Army of Pokemon includes Spiritomb, Boogleeman, Litwik, Pumpkaboo, Zubat, Duskull, Gastly, and Deino.